


Ghosts & Protons

by VanBeezie263



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ben Hanscom, Beta Stanley Uris, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ghostbusters AU, M/M, Omega Audra Phillips, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, Paranormal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Richie Tozier is a nuclear engineer with an interest in the paranormal, after he is fired from his position at a university in New York, he and his three friends; a demonologist, a parapsychologist, and a history buff, start their own business in catching ghosts. During which, Richie falls for a feisty artist, whose apartment building may or may not be a gateway to another dimension, a doorway that will release evil upon the city.





	Ghosts & Protons

**New York City Public Library  
**   


“Betty, would you be a dear and take these books downstairs?” Mr. Flask; the middle-aged head librarian asked his young assistant.

   
“Sure.” Betty shrugged, she takes the stack of returned books off the main desk before trudging down the stairs to the basement which is filled with stacks upon stacks of books. Betty reads the number and letter combinations on the sticker of the spines of the books so she knows where to correctly place the books. She walks through the twist and turns of the maze of stacks before finding the correct place for one of the books. She shuffles the stack of books trying to find the right book when she accidentally drops the book she is looking for. She lets out a sigh and bends down awkwardly as she holds the stack of books, just as she grabs the book she notices a shadow dart into the stacks on the other side of the room.

   
“Mr. Flask?” Betty called out, after no response she swiftly places the book on the shelf and hurries into the opposite stacks. “Hello, is anyone there?” The Omega meanders through the stacks until she comes across an elderly man standing next to a stack whilst he intently reads a book.

   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was anyone else down here.” Betty smiles at the man, but he is focused on his book. She notices a sudden drop in temperature and shivers, “Is it just me or is it really cold down here?”

   
The man puts a finger to his mouth and shushes her before resuming with his book. Betty stares at him questionably when she realises the man is nearly translucent. Her eyes widen in shock and she holds up a hand to cover her gasp, she slowly backs away while the man, or should she say ghost, is still reading his book. However, she backs into a book trolley causing her to trip over and drop the stack of books. She frantically grabs the books and gazes over her shoulder to find that the man is gone, assuming that she probably startled him she turns back around where to her horror, she is face-to-face with a man with rotting flesh. He is practically a walking corpse as he looks decrepit and wearing a tattered suit.

   
“Silence in the library!” The man shrieked leading Betty to let out a blood curdling scream.  
  


* * *

**  
Empire State University**

   
“As my investigation concluded, there was sufficient evidence to reason that there was no paranormal presence in the Jenkins’ residence.” Stan Uris is a parapsychologist who investigates supposed paranormal activity, he is currently a guest lecturer talking about some of his findings. “The footsteps that Mr and Mrs Jenkins heard at night where actually from the water running through the pipes which triggered the creaky floorboards.”

   
A student raises their hand and Stan nods his head for them to ask their question. “What about the strange noises they were hearing outside their property?”

   
“I was just getting to that.” Stan smirks at the student. “I asked the couple to describe the noises and it sounded similar to that of the Eastern Screech Owl, so I played them recordings of the owl’s calls and they recognised it has the screeches they were hearing. Hence its name.”

   
Another student raises their hand. “How do you know owl calls?”

   
Stan smiles slightly before answering. “I may have a Phd in parapsychology, but birds are second nature.”

   
Their are collective laughs and giggles in the lecture room.

   
“Are you not just a skeptic who goes around disproving the existence of ghosts?” A student questioned, and the other students stare at Stan expectantly.

   
Stan frowns at the question, “I would not say I am a skeptic, that has always been a misconception of me.” The Beta clears his throat. “I have had a few personal experiences with the paranormal, none of which I will go into detail, but the reason I do my job is to give people a peace of mind that there is a logical explanation for most of the weird occurrences in their house.”

   
Stan glances to the doorway where he spots his friend; Ben Hanscom. Ben is a demonologist, and like Stan he is also a parapsychologist. Stan likes Ben, he really does, but he can find Ben to be too enthusiastic about the paranormal and supernatural.

   
Stan averts his attention back to the class, “Thank you for attending my lecture. Dismissed.” He puts his laptop back into his messenger bag as the students shuffle out of the room.

   
Ben eagerly approaches the other Beta, “Hey, Stan. I have great news, or not so great news depending on how you look at it.”

   
“What are you talking about?” Stan straps his bag over his shoulder and the two men exit the room and leisurely walk down the hallway.

   
“There has been a sighting of a full-body apparition at the New York City Public Library.” Ben said with a spring in his step. “Some poor librarian was spooked by the ghost of an old man.”

   
Stan sighs in exasperation. “You want to investigate it, do you not?”

   
“You're darn tootin I do.” Ben swiftly covers his mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to curse.”

   
Stan shakes his head at his friend’s antics. “Fine, we can investigate.”

   
Ben pumps his fist in delight. “Should we ask-,”

   
Stan throws his head back and groans. “I know what you are going to ask.”

   
“He would be greatly interested, and he is your best friend.” Ben pointed out.

   
“I know,” Stan grumbled. “But I have to withhold from strangling him from his relentless teasing and absurd nicknames.”

   
“You have put up with him since you were eight years old, I am sure you can handle an afternoon with the guy.” Ben said amused.

   
“Fine.” Stan leads them to the engineering department.

   
Ben pats the taller man on the back, “That’s the spirit.”

   
Stan rolls his eyes as they enter the lab where ‘Cherry Pie by Warrant’ is blaring on the stereo, and they find their friend Richie Tozier tinkering with a piece of equipment. Richie has a Phd in nuclear engineering, he is highly regarded by his colleagues despite his eccentric behaviour. However, most in the scientific community fail to take him seriously due to his interest in the paranormal.

   
Stan turns off the stereo prompting Richie to pause from his work, he lifts up his goggles and he narrows his eyes playfully at the Beta.

   
“Stanley, that was my jam!” Richie exclaimed in mock offence.

   
“Are you doing anything, Rich?” Ben asked.

   
“You know me, Haystack. I’m just _screwing_ around.” Richie twirls a screwdriver in his hand with a toothy grin. “Why do you ask?”

   
“There has been a full-body apparition sighting at the New York City Public Library.” Stan replied. “We were going to investigate it and were wondering if you wanted to come.”

   
“Shut the front fucking door!” Richie’s eyes light up in excitement. “Of course I want to come!” He removes his goggles and replaces them with his black, thick rimmed glasses before hopping around on each foot as he takes off his tan jumpsuit revealing a black tee and dark blue jeans. The Alpha yanks open his locker where he throws on a green, plaid shirt and a battered, leather jacket followed by him strapping his backpack over his shoulder.

   
“Come on gentlemen, adventure awaits us at,” Richie raises his arm in a dramatic manner, “The library!”  
  


* * *

**  
New York City Public Library**

   
The three men enter the library, inside there are a couple of journalists from lesser respected newspapers interviewing employees about the incident, whereas Betty Ripsom is seated with a blanket draped over her shoulders and a hot beverage in her hands.

   
“Someone should probably question her.” Stan suggested. Richie opens his mouth, but Stan holds up his hand to stop him from talking, “Not you.”

   
“Why not?” Richie scoffed.

   
“You will probably ask her inappropriate questions.” Stan accused, he glances around at the employees. “I am going to find the head librarian and ask for their permission to investigate where she saw the supposed ghost.”

   
“And I will question the eye-witness.” Ben proposed, and he and Richie approach the Omega. “Miss Ripsom, is it okay if I ask you a few questions about the...incident?”

   
Betty studies the Alpha and the Beta. “Who exactly are you?”

   
“I do apologize. I’m Dr. Hanscom, I am a demonologist and parapsychologist.” Ben gestures to Richie, “And this is my colleague, Dr. Tozier. He is a nuclear engineer with expert knowledge of the paranormal.”

   
“Yo.” Richie salutes at the Omega nonchalantly.

   
Ben stares questionably at the taller man before averting his attention back to the young woman. “Is it still okay if I ask you a few questions?” He observes Betty looking around nervously, and he kneels down so he is eye-level with her. “I promise we will not judge you, or ridicule you.”

   
“Okay.” Betty nods her head.

   
“Could you describe the sighting?” Ben gently asked.

   
Betty goes into detail about the incident, about how she was returning books to their shelves in the basement, and how she felt a sudden drop in temperature. She then describes the ghost of the old man.

   
“He looked all decomposed and he had rotting flesh. He then screamed in my face, and the next thing I remember is waking up on the basement floor. I must have passed out from terror because nearly everyone in the library heard me scream.” Betty explained.

   
“Thank you, Miss Ripsom. That will be all.” Ben smiles warmly at the Omega.

   
“I would like to ask just a couple of simple questions.” Richie interjected despite Ben’s protests. “Betty? May I call you Betty?” The assistant librarian nods her head. “Betty, are you currently experiencing your heat cycle?”

   
Ben nearly chokes on his own spit due to the bluntness of the Alpha’s question, “What has that got to do with anything?”

   
“There have been some cases where Omegas experiencing a very intense heat are prone to see hallucinations and be delusional.” Richie holds up his hands defensively at Betty, “No offence, I am only covering all bases.”

   
“None taken.” Betty shifts in her seat awkwardly, “And no, I am not in heat.”

   
“Are you menstruating?” Richie then asked.

   
“Rich!” Ben said mortified.

   
“It is a simple question, Benjamin.” Richie perceives Stan as the Beta rejoins the group. “What’s shaking, Stan the Man?”

   
“The head librarian has agreed to let us go down to the basement.” Stan nods his head in greeting at Betty, “Miss. Ripsom.”

   
Richie and Ben follow Stan down the stairs to the dark and dingy basement. “Jeez, it is like a cave down here.” The Alpha glances around, “Where is the light switch?”

   
“The lights _are_ on.” Ben stated.

   
“We should probably stick together.” Stan advised, “It is pretty dark, and all these stacks are like a maze.”

   
“Sounds like a plan, Stan the Man.” Richie slings his backpack off his shoulder as he pulls out a handheld device that has a small screen and is mounted on a handle, which has sensor wings protruding on either side.

   
Ben stares curiously at the device, “What is that?”

   
“It is a Psychokinetic Energy Meter, or P.K.E. Meter as I like to call it. I made it myself, it detects and tracks ghosts.” Richie holds out the device as they walk along the stacks.

   
“How do you know if a ghost is nearby?” Ben then asked fascinated.

   
“The P.K.E. Meter is pretty much like a metaphysical Dowsing Rod, it will begin to buzz the more and more in response to approaching a source of P.K. Energy. Once at the source of energy, the wings will extend to their fullest length and the meter will buzz at a higher pitch.” Richie explained, and he uses the device to casually scan his surroundings.

   
“I am telling you, Richie is like a mad scientist.” Ben said in a lowered voice to the other Beta.

   
“He _is_ a mad scientist.” Stan muttered.

   
Ben’s hand suddenly makes contact with something that is slimy as they maneuver through the stacks, “Urgh! Is that ectoplasm?”

   
“I was going to say it is mucus, but seeing as there is a green blip on the screen of my meter detecting a paranormal substance nearby...I am going to say it is ectoplasm.” Richie grabs a small container from his backpack and wipes it on Ben’s hand before storing it in a baggie that he puts in his backpack.

   
“Guys, take a look at this.” Stan points to a very tall, stack of books.

   
Ben wipes his hand with his handkerchief, “Do you think it is our ghost?”

   
“If it is then he needs to get a new hobby.” Richie scans the stack of books with his meter, which occasionally buzzes.

   
“Isn’t this great?” Ben said enthused.

   
“Not really. I could probably stack those.” Richie said unimpressed.

   
Ben gestures wildly to the stack of books, “Not this neatly.”

   
“Okay...Stan could probably stack those.” Richie corrected, and the trio continue their investigation through the stacks.

   
Stan suddenly feels a chill and shivers, “Are you guys cold?”

   
Ben rubs his hands together to generate heat, “Didn’t Betty say she felt a drop in temperature before sighting the ghost?”

   
“Like him?” Richie points to the ghost of the elderly man, who is standing further down a row of stacks and is busy reading a book.

   
Ben suppresses a gasp, and the trio quickly hide behind one of the stacks. “Richie, why didn’t your meter detect the ghost?”

   
“It did, but you two were busy yapping about the cold.” Richie frantically whispered.

   
Stan rolls his eyes at the Alpha and other Beta’s bickering before intervening, “Ben, what ghost are we dealing with here?”

   
Ben peers around the stack and studies the ghost, “I would say it is a Free-Roaming, Vaporous, Full-Body Apparition.” He said in a lowered voice. “And it’s real.”

   
“No shit.” Richie said amused.

   
“What’s the plan?” Ben asked.

   
“I think one of us should try to communicate with him?” Stan stares expectantly at Richie along with Ben.

   
“Why are you looking at me?” Richie questioned.

   
“You are gifted with a silvertongue.” Ben mentioned.

   
“Sometimes I think this gift is more of a curse.” Richie said in a gruff voice, and he steps out from behind the stack. “Hi, I’m Dr. Tozier. Whatcha reading?

   
The ghost simply ignores Richie and continues to read his book to the annoyance of the tall man.

   
“Oh, no.” Stan muttered.

   
“What?” Ben said dumbfounded.

   
“Richie does not like to be ignored.” Stan pointed out. “We should probably come up with a plan before he decides to throw a book at it.”

   
Richie takes a step closer to the ghost, but keeping a safe distance as he scans the ghost with his meter. “Let me guess, you’re reading Goosebumps. Personally, my favourite is the one with the ventriloquist’s dummy.”

   
“They are good books.” Ben whispered to Stan who rolls his eyes.

  
Meanwhile, Richie is still talking about Goosebumps. “The tv show was not bad, but the episode about the possessed sponge was fucking ridiculous.”

   
The ghost of the elderly man slowly turns to look at Richie where it raises a finger to its mouth and shushes him before resuming with its book.

   
“Now what?” Richie mouthed with a shrug of his shoulders at the two Betas.

   
“I have a plan.” Ben leads Stan out from behind the stacks and they approach the taller man. “Follow my lead.” He stalks towards the ghost with the Alpha and other Beta closely behind.

   
“GET HIM!” Ben yelled as he lunges forward causing the ghost to manifest into a rotting corpse and levitate into the air.

   
“No talking in the library!” The ghost screeched.

   
Ben’s eyes widen in fear and he chases after Stan who has fled in the opposite direction, all the while he is dragging Richie by his arm since the Alpha is preoccupied with scanning the ghost on his meter. The three men sprint back up the stairs and out of the library as they ignore the puzzled glances from the staff and guests.  
  


* * *

**  
Empire State University**

   
“Get him?” Richie repeated through fits of laughter. The three men enter the Alpha’s lab where to their surprise they find the Dean of the university; Professor Sawyer, inspecting the whiteboards littered with equations and scientific diagrams. “Professor Sawyer, what brings you here?”

   
“Perhaps you could tell me.” The Dean has a stern expression on his face as he stands with his hands clasped behind his back.

   
Richie nervously rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t know, that was why I am asking.”

   
Stan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

   
The Dean clears his throat. “I am here to talk about your employment at the university, and your...extracurricular activities.”

   
“My employment?” Richie questioned. “As in how you are going to promote me to the head of the department?” He grins hopefully at the Dean.

   
“No.” Professor Sawyer said bluntly. “We at the university cannot have you besmirching the reputation of our highly-esteemed school by...galavanting around looking for things that go bump in the night, with those ridiculous inventions of yours.”

   
“Ridiculous?” Richie scoffed. “I am on the cusp of a scientific breakthrough.”

   
“I have not heard that during your four-year employment here.” Professor Sawyer said with a hint of sarcasm.

   
“And for your information, I don’t go _galavanting_ around looking for ghosts,” Richie gestures to Ben and Stan, “We just encountered a Free-Roaming, Vaporous, Full-Body Apparition at the public library.”

   
“I am fully aware of your little excursion.” Professor Sawyer scowls at the Alpha with disapproval, “I heard the reports of three men screaming their heads off as they escaped the scene.”

   
“There was no way that anyone would know that I am affiliated with the university.” Richie pointed out.

   
Professor Sawyer averts his gaze to the Alpha’s faculty ID card that is hanging on a lanyard around his neck.

   
“Hi, I’m Dr. Stan Uris.” The Beta intervened. “I am sorry to interrupt, but if the university strongly opposes with the paranormal then why was I allowed to give a lecture about my paranormal investigations?”

   
Professor Sawyer quirks an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

   
“Ixnay on the lecture-say.” Richie whispered to Stan.

   
“Dr. Tozier, you have made this decision all the more easier.” Professor Sawyer glances around the lab, “Clear out your...office. Your employment here at the university is terminated.”

   
“Say what now?” Richie said dumbfounded.

   
“Since your four years employment here there has been many fruitless scientific pursuits, countless laboratory fires, and from what I have witnessed your teaching methods are poor.” Professor Sawyer explained with a scowl on his face.

   
“That last reason was a bit harsh.” Ben muttered to the other Beta, who nods his head in agreement.

   
Richie frowns and he slumps his shoulders, “But the kids love me.” However, Professor Sawyer ignores his comment and he strides out of the room with authority. “Asshole.” The Alpha grumbled as soon as his now ex-boss had exited the room.

   
“I’m sorry, Rich.” Ben sighed.

   
Richie waves an dismissive arm, “Eh, fuck’em.” He approaches his locker where he pulls out his duffle bag from the bottom, stuffing it with various items scattered around his lab, including a pile of tan jumpsuits.

   
“I am pretty sure those jumpsuits are property of the university.” Stan pointed out. Richie pauses from emptying out his desk and scowls at the Beta. “Nevermind.” He said under his breath.

   
“We could always grab a few drinks at the bar.” Ben suggested.

   
Richie swings his duffle bag over his shoulders and he claps a hand on the brown-haired man’s back, “Now you are talking my lingo, Benny Boy.”  
  


* * *

**  
The Toad in the Hole Pub**

   
After helping Richie clean out his office, the three head over to their favourite watering hole. ‘The Toad in the Hole’ is a British-style pub not far from their respected apartments, it is also where their close friend Mike works as a bartender. Mike Hanlon, like his friends, has a fondness for the paranormal and the obscure history of the city. He majored in History at New York University, but after he graduated he has being working odd jobs and he occasionally volunteers at a library.

   
“I did some digging and found a little bit of info on your ghost.” Mike mentioned, he slides a small, old newspaper article across the bar to Stan, who is perched on a stool next to Ben and Richie.

   
Stan reads the date of the article, “This is from 1924.” The Beta stated to which Mike nods his head, and he reads the rest of the article. “According to this, he was the ghost of former Head Librarian of the New York City Public Library, Dr. Edgar Twitty. He went missing under mysterious circumstances.”

   
Ben rubs his chin in thought, “Strange.”

   
Mike pockets the article after Stan hands it back to him, “I will do some more digging.” He observes Richie hunched over the bar, scribbling into his leather bound journal. “What are you working on, Rich?”

   
Richie lifts his head from his notes and he adjusts his glasses, “A scientist’s wet dream, Saint Michael.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

   
Mike glances between the two Betas, “Do I even want to know?”

   
“Elaborate.” Stan huffed.

   
“We go into business ourselves.” Richie simply stated, his friends stare at him with puzzled expressions. “I have been working on an ecto containment system that will house ghosts that we will capture with specialised equipment.”

   
“You can do that?” Ben spluttered.

   
“Does this answer your question?” Richie slides his journal across the bar to Ben, who studies the open pages filled with scientific equations and the Alpha’s messy handwriting.

   
_“No.”_ Ben replied.

   
Stan peers over the other Beta’s shoulder to take a look at the journal, shaking his head in disbelief, “Richie, we can hardly decipher your handwriting, let alone the...nuclear engineering jargon.”

   
“Let me explain,” Richie grabs his P.K.E. Meter from his backpack, “I was able to get a shitload of readings from our friend, Edgar Twit,”

   
“Twitty.” Stan corrected.

   
“Anyway, the ionization-rate should be constant for all ectoplasmic entities so I should be able to manufacture equipment to capture said ghosts.” Richie gestures to his friends, “With Stan the Man and Benny Boy’s expertise in the paranormal, Mike’s knowledge of the city’s history, and my genius,”

   
Stan scoffs at the Alpha’s statement.

   
“With _my_ genius, finding and catching ghosts will be a piece of piss.” Richie holds his hand down in front of the others, “So, who’s in?”

   
Ben immediately puts his hand in, “You can count me in.”

   
Mike shrugs his shoulders before putting his hand in, “Sure beats bartending.”

   
The trio gaze expectantly at the curly-haired man.

   
Stan sighs in defeat and he puts his hand in, “Fine.”

   
“We are actually doing this?” Ben asked.

   
“Don’t we need money to do this?” Stan questioned.

   
“I have an idea.” Richie assured with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me anything at my tumblr @trashmouthbeezer


End file.
